PHOBIA
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: /One Shot Collection/ Park Chanyeol - Memiliki Atephobia, takut dengan runtuhan atau retakan... Namun Byun Baekhyun mengajaknya ke Wahana Rumah Kaca / YAOI! / EXO


_**ATEPHOBIA**_ : Takut dengan keretakkan dan keruntuhan

_**Park Chanyeol – EXO**_

* * *

**EXO DORM**...

Park Chanyeol, menatap dirinya dicermin dan juga melihat pantulan bayangan wajahnya dijendela, merasa sedikit takut, karena member EXO-K akan berlibur ke tempat Taman Hiburan. Ia tidak takut dengan taman hiburan, malah sangat senang bisa kesana, bersama sahabat-sahabatnya pula, ia hanya takut dengan 1 Wahana disana, Rumah Kaca.

Terlintas dipikirannya untuk tidak jadi ikut, tetapi, oh ayolah, dia member paling somplak di EXO, apa alasan konyol yang membuatnya tidak bisa ikut? Mendadak menjadi penakut? Dirinya dikuasai gengsi untuk menolak…

"Pakaian penyamaranmu sudah _perfect_!" ucap Baekhyun yang mengangkat kedua jempolnya, "Sudah siap berangkat, hm?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah.

"_Ne_" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Joonmyun _hyung_! Katakan kepada supir, kita semua sudah siap!" ucap Baekhyun, "Ayo!" dan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju keluar.

* * *

"Chanyeol _hyung_, apa kau salah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, melihat Chanyeol hanya diam dan tidak rusuh, menatap jendela seraya melamun, itu yang dilakukan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Uh? Oh? _Gwaechanha_, _umma_…" jawab Chanyeol datar, hati dan pikirannya masih bergulat tentang ketakutannya terhadap wahana Rumah Kaca, ia harap semua member tidak ada yang terpikir untuk pergi kesana.

Di dalam mobil, Joonmyun hanya berbincang-bincang ringan bersama Sehun dan kali ini, Baekhyun dan Jongin-lah yang rusuh, tanpa Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya terus menatap Chanyeol dan khawatir dengannya.

**Niiit!**

Klakson berbunyi, tidak terasa mereka semua sudah sampai di Taman Hiburan.

"Oh! Sudah sampai! Ayo!" ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan, diantara member EXO-K, mereka berdualah yang paling semangat.

"Memang kalian mau berbuat apa di Taman Hiburan nanti? Wahana apa yang mau kalian kunjungi?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku mau beli _Bubble Tea_!" jawab Sehun.

"Aku ingin terlihat keren dan lucu secara bersamaan… Jadi, aku pergi ke Wahana Rumah Kaca nanti!"

_Gulp!_

Dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat, "Sialan!"

* * *

**TAMAN HIBURAN**

...

Sesuai dengan semua yang mereka berenam rencanakan, Chanyeol mulai senang karena ia pikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah lupa dengan tempat yang akan dikunjunginya.

Sehun menarik-narik juga merajuk kepada Joonmyun untuk pergi membeli _Bubble Tea_ dan pergi berdua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali mencoba Wahana _Roaller Coaster_.

Tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdua diantara kerumunan manusia disana.

"Chanyeolie! Kenapa kau dari tadi sampai sekarang hanya diam, eoh?! Kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun cemberut.

"_Aniyo_" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ok! Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke Wahana Rumah Kaca!"

"Huh? Tempat itu kurang menarik bagiku, ayo ke Wahana yang lain saja, _arraseo_?"

"Ish! _Andwae_! Kau tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah mencoba semua Wahana disini dan tersisa Wahana Rumah Kaca yang belum kita coba!"

_Chanyeol kasihan dengan Baekhyun, sungguh. Meski ia takut segala macam kaca-kaca didalam Wahana itu runtuh semua, "Ah, ilusi" pikir Chanyeol._

_Kali ini, rasa gengsi sepertinya sudah runtuh dalam diri Chanyeol._

"Aku _phobia_ dengan sesuatu yang retak ataupun runtuh. Jadi, bisakah kita tidak pergi ke Wahana itu?"

Mata Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata Chanyeol, tapi ia tahu, Chanyeol adalah member yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesalahan, mudah meminta maaf dan tidak bisa berbohong.

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan pergi kesana!" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar, seperti biasanya.

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_! _Kajja_!" sekarang Chanyeol yang menarik-narik Baekhyun menuju ke Wahana Rumah Kaca, berusaha menghilangkan _phobia_-nya, dan berusaha menyembunyikan jeritan ketakutan, didalam hatinya.

….

…

…

…

…

"Hehehe~ Chanyeol, kalau kau masuk ke dalam Wahana ini, kau tidak akan merasa ketakutan, justru malah merasa senang… Kenapa? Karena Wahana Rumah Kaca akan menyuguhkan bayangan dirimu yang keren juga lucu!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya, mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya, perlahan.

"Kau akan terlihat lucu dan keren dalam satu waktu! _Kajja_! Aku sahabatmu, aku jamin, aku akan disampingmu, karena selama ini kau selalu berada disampingku" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan dan tidak main-main.

"_Gomawo_" Chanyeol tersenyum perlahan.

Baekhyun menariknya masuk.

…

…

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menjerit, ketakutan mengusik dirinya, tapi Baekhyun masih berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun mulai tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum angkuh, merasa dirinya tampan.

Chanyeol hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa dirinya mulai santai dengan Kaca-Kaca disekitarnya.

Bayangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi lucu, ada yang jelek, bagus, kurus, gemuk, kecil, besar, tinggi, pendek, tampan, cantik.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar sangat senang.

"Hei! _Eyeliner_ _man_! Lihat pantulan dirimu dicermin, kenapa jadi tinggi begitu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah! Aku juga bisa tinggi 'kan? Lihat sekarang kau menjadi pendek. Puahahaha" balas Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya kau puas sekali, ckckckck…"

**BRAK!**

"I-i-itu?" Chanyeol tergagap dan jatuh tersungkur dilantai, nafasnya tecekat, Baekhyun menghilang, ia terlalu asyik sendiri.

"HUWAAA! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin besar yang retak, namun ia kembali berusaha melihat sekeliling, ia mulai pusing dan lemas, "Retak semua!"

**KRAK! WAAK!**

"Chanyeol! Ukh!"

Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh dan tertimpa retakan kaca yang sangat besar, Chanyeol menjerit lagi.

"Tuhan, tolong!"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, runtuhan demi runtuhan kecil kaca masuk kedalam mulutnya ketika ia berteriak, "Sudah kubilang harusnya kita jangan kesini! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya untuk berjalan tergopoh kearah Baekhyun yang sudah berdarah-darah, terkena runtuhan kaca.

"Tolong! Tolong! AKH!" dirinya ikut tertimpa reruntuhan kaca.

**BRUK!**

"Tolong…" Chanyeol ambruk disamping Baekhyun, matanya juga sudah berdarah-darah, samar-samar ia melihat lantai penuh dengan puing-puing runtuhan kaca.

"Hei…" suaranya makin melemah, "Tolong…"

Nyawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-pun rengut.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**HOSPITAL**...

"HUH?! Diriku tidak mati?!" Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan melompat-lompat bahagia, ia sudah berada dikasur rumah sakit, merasa terselamatkan dan ia tersenyum, tidak melihat darah apapun ditubuhnya.

**IYA, ITU HANYA MIMPI SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL…**

_Kreek…_

Dan Chanyeol tertawa-tawa bahagia, tawanya lenyap ketika mendengar suatu percakapan diambang pintu kamar rumah sakit yang dihuninya.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah sekitar 5 tahun ia menjalani penyembuhan, ia gila dan depresi karena tidak lolos audisi selama 100x dan orangtuanya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri, dengan kaca… Saya harap, anda dapat menyembuhkannya, Dokter Byun Baekhyun…"

"Baiklah, saya harap saya bisa!"

Pintu yang awalnya terbuka sedikit-pun kemudian terbuka lebar.

"Baekhyun! Aku kenal dengan dirimu! Kau sahabatku!" teriak Chanyeol seraya menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang mau menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
